<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song of a Siren by XIIIArcane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490192">Song of a Siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIArcane/pseuds/XIIIArcane'>XIIIArcane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Canon divergence(?), Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Final Fantasy VII Spoilers, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, Midgar (Compilation of FFVII), POV First Person, Romance, Sexual Tension, Swearing, might have smut yet to be decided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIArcane/pseuds/XIIIArcane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wren Naylor has managed to run from her past as a SOLDIER for years now. Leaving behind a powerful fiance and an unnerving reputation. To anyone topside, Wren, First-Class SOLDIER, and nicknamed the Siren was dead. Just the way she wanted it. In the slums, she was a reliable merc, a part of Avalanche, and a good friend if you need one. Well, that is until circumstance mixed with bad decision making that started with flirting with a certain redheaded Turk the day before an Avalanche mission. Change everything.<br/>       Now her old and new life are clashing together in ways she never expected, and with no way to know how it will end. Will she come out of this better, helping other people make their way out of Shinra’s grasp, or will her new Turk acquaintance bring her back into tune with her deadly song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Original Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To flirt with a Turk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry If this isn't the greatest, it's been a while since I wrote a fanfic so forgive me if Reno seems a bit out of character. But anyway enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Today had been nice, Tifa and I had decided to go window shopping topside. Occasionally we would break down and buy something but not often. It was just nice to be away from every for a second, and be normal people. Even if my eyes told everyone around me I was far from it, it was nice to pretend.<br/>          I had even dressed up for the occasion, it was rather rare for me to wear anything outside my usual outfit that I go on my merc jobs in. Today there was no warfare jeans, red tank top, combat boots or leather jacket (though I did miss my jacket dearly). No, today I wore a short black dress with long sleeves and a cleavage window. I had a multi-layer chunky chain necklace with a halo on, and a chain belt that matched. High stocking covered most of my legs, besides for a small part of my thigh right before my dress, and high boots that went up to my knees. It was hard not to smile, as I looked at my reflection in the passing windows. I didn’t feel this good about myself often enough not to enjoy it.<br/>         “So, since your not doing any merc work at the moment, want to help me out with the bar?” Tifa asked seemingly out of nowhere as we walked around the shopping center. Thankfully snapping me out of my trance, if I stared at my reflection any longer I might have become a narcissist.<br/>          It was true I had decided to take a little break after accumulating enough money to last me a few weeks, maybe even 2 months if I was careful. Merc work was tiring and put a strain on my body. If I didn’t take a break I would eventually crash, or die in a fight because of exhaustion. However, extra cash never hurts.<br/>          “Depends Tifa do you think this friend of yours that’s showed up will put me out of a job?” I jabbed back jokingly, bumping her with my shoulder playfully.<br/>          “He’s your friend too, Wren!” She poked back, returning a slight with a slight push.<br/>          “That’s debatable, I was his commanding officer at one point, he could have just been trying to get on my good side.”<br/>          “Ummm, that’s true but you know Cloud’s not like that.”<br/>          She had a point there, even when I first met Cloud, he had a certain disregard for authority figures. I wanted to ask about his memories if they were jumbled and confused, but I guessed it better that I didn’t. Maybe he was better off believing himself a first-class soldier.<br/>          “Yea you’re right, but back to your original question. Sure I’ll work at the bar for a bit, a little bit of extra cash never hurt, and hopefully not as damning as being a merc.” I shrugged, I couldn’t think of a reason not to help her out. It would be a nice gig in the meantime.<br/>           “I wouldn’t get your hopes too high up for that one.” She let out a heavy breath.<br/>           “Alright but give me like a week to just breath, and then I’ll start helping you.”<br/>           She smiled then looked at her watch, then turned back to me.<br/>           “Sounds good to me, yeah its getting time to head back. I’ve got to open up the bar soon.”<br/>            I gritted my teeth, there was still one more place I had wanted to go, “Okay, I’ll meet you back there. I want to stop by the liquor store.”<br/>            She perked up a bit upon hearing this, probably wondering why she hadn’t thought of it herself.<br/>           “I’ll come with you! I want to see if there is anything I could add to my stock at 7th Heaven.”<br/>            “Let’s head over there quick, so we can still catch the train on time.”<br/>            We were fast to get to the Liquor store, topside liquor always tasted better. No offense to Tifa but it was hard to get any really nice stuff down in the slums. Not useless you stole it of course. So I was just a tad bit excited, to see what they had.<br/>            I wasn’t typically one for liquor, I would often go for wine over anything else. Maybe some Hard Cider or Mead if I felt like it. Rarely would I venture from those, I didn’t like to get hard ass drunk, but tonight it almost sounded appealing. The vague appeal led me to wander into the tequila section of the store while Tifa went wandering in a different direction.<br/>           Walking down the aisle I passed a redhead before crouching down to look at some of the tequila on the lower shelves. I reached out to grab a bottle to examine it but it was interjected quickly by a comment.<br/>           “Don’t even bother with that one, it’s shit.” The redhead stated lazily, as he glanced at my hand that reached for the bottle.<br/>            I hummed, then pushed my hands off of my knees to stand up straight once again.<br/>            This time I actually looked him over, and boi was he pretty. He had unkempt red hair that went into a ponytail and symmetrical red marks on his cheekbones. Not to mention that he had the prettiest turquoise eyes I had ever seen. If I hadn’t known better maybe I would have mistaken him for a SOLDIER, but they missed a certain glow to them. What caught me off guard though was his clothes, although the top was unbuttoned and the tie was missing there was no mistaking it. He was a Turk. Even if his demeanor seemed to suggest otherwise.<br/>           Seamlessly, I circled around to his other side and peering over his shoulder, to have a view at the bottles he had been surveying before.<br/>“Well then tell me what you would suggest, Turk.” I mused softly into his ear. Slightly jabbing the title at him to see if I could get a reaction.<br/>           I knew I REALLY shouldn’t be flirting with him, but it wasn’t like I was ever going to see him again. Right? So why not have my fun while I had the chance.<br/>Even from over his shoulder I could tell that he was smirking, it didn’t matter that I didn’t have a clear view of his face. He breathed out a chuckle before looking over his shoulder at me.<br/>           “That depends, how much are you willing to pay. Seeing how you’re a SOLDIER, however, money probably isn’t an issue is it?” He jabbed my former title right back at me, taking a few strides over to the more expensive drinks.<br/>I smiled, glad we seemed to be on the same page. How unfortunate it was going to be to tell him that he was wrong.<br/>            Gently I leaned on the shelves behind me, “Actually, not anymore, I haven’t been one for a while now. So if we could keep it to the cheaper side, it would be much obliged,” pointing him to the other end of the aisle. Which made him turn on his heels to head the other way.<br/>“How does that happen? Shinra doesn’t exactly let people quit, did they find out you’re a girl and kick you out?” I could hear the snark behind his question but decided to humor him.<br/>           “More so I ruined my relationships with high up people, and as far as they know, got myself killed cause of it.”<br/>That got me a curious look, as he grabbed a bottle and waltzed over to me. I went to grab the bottle but he was quick to move it out of my reach, as he studied me.<br/>            “If you’re dead then what are you doing talking to me?” His voice had gotten a little hostile, but it still held the same undertone of flirtation as it did before.<br/>            “Being dead is a little boring, isn’t it? Maybe I was looking for some trouble. Or maybe I just know that no one will believe you if you say anything.”<br/>            “Hmm, good point,” he then placed the bottle in my hand, “and that tequila is the best you can get for cheap unless you're planning to steal something better.”<br/>            “As tempting as it sounds, I’ll probably pass on that idea. Thank you…”<br/>            “Reno, and you?” He looked at me expectantly with a smug look on his face.<br/>            Asking me my name so he can look me up in the system. Nice try, but not this time.<br/>            I smiled at him, “Well thank you Reno, but you earned my thanks, not my name. Maybe next time?” Swiftly I turned on the balls of my feet and exited the aisle, only giving him a slight glance as I turned the corner.<br/>            He had a cocky grin on his face, only shaking his head slightly before he was out of my view.<br/>            Walking to the counter to pay for the tequila I noticed, Tifa waiting there giving me the look. The one where your friend wants to be angry with you but also wants all the fun details at the same time, well yea that one. I could only guess that she had seen some part of my intrigue with the Turk.<br/>           “Tifa don’t look at me like that, flirting never hurt anyone,” I told her in a hushed tone.<br/>           “A Turk though? Was that really the smartest idea Wren?”<br/>           “It’s fine, not like I’m going to see him again soon.” I gave the cashier the proper amount of Gil before heading towards the door.<br/>           Tifa didn’t say anything to that, she only held an uncertain look on her face. We made it back to Sector 7 slums and went our separate ways as I went back home, while Tifa opened up 7th Heaven for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         To be without work for once was strange, and not something I was completely used to. At least I didn’t have to worry about the town being taken care of since Cloud had shown up, even if he was waiting to get to work after the avalanche mission. It was hard to believe it was going to take place tomorrow, they had all worked so hard and now the time had finally come to take Shinra down.</p><p>         A rustling noise started to come from my spare bedroom. I was one of the few people in the slums who could actually afford a decent sized house, so when Tifa came to me with Cloud the other night, I had allowed him to stay in my spare bedroom. It was a temporary arrangement, one that Tifa assured me would only last until she found him a place. </p><p>        Exhaling a hum, I got up and walked over to his door, and gently knocked on it.</p><p>         A soft, “Come in,” murmured through the door. </p><p>        Gentle I opened the door to see Cloud sitting on his bed.</p><p>       “All good in here?” I leaned on the door as I examined him.</p><p>       The last time I saw him, he hadn’t had the glowing eyes of a SOLDIER. So it was now weird to see him like this.</p><p>       “It’s just… nevermind,” He stopped himself before he could tell me but I knew.</p><p>       “The nightmares, right?”</p><p>       He let out a little gasp and looked at me as if I had read his mind.</p><p>       “They go away eventually, trust me.”</p><p>       Cloud nodded and looked down at the floor, even if his memories were different now, some things never change. He was silent as ever.</p><p>       "Hey, I’m going to head to 7th Heaven, you’re free to join me if you like. Drinks will be on me.” I offered.</p><p>       I hadn’t really planned on going to 7th Heaven tonight, I couldn’t help but find myself bored. Not to mention that this was a first attempt in talking to Cloud since he had disappeared with Zack Fair. </p><p>       He shook his head, “No, but thank you, Siren.”</p><p>       The nickname had caught me off guard, it had probably been used more than my name when I was in Shinra, but now to hear it again. It almost seemed foreign, but I couldn’t forget the familiarity behind it. It was a nickname that had been simultaneous as an insult and a compliment while I was there. I could remember wearing it almost like a badge, maybe even a title. </p><p>       Because when I was Siren I was known for being a terror in battle, I would hum as I sliced men down, sometimes singing under my breath. I remember being told by one of my men that even though I whispered, my voice carried on battlefields and in fights. Like some erie warning to those to come or those passing by.</p><p>       I didn’t feel like a Siren anymore, I could barely bring myself to sing the way I used to. If anything I hummed, but even then I felt like a songbird that lost its melody. But there was nothing I could do with the image he had of me. So I let the nickname slide.</p><p>       “Alright, see you later then” I waved before closing the door as I left.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>       It didn’t take me long to get to the bar, but when I got there I could tell from the outside that it was filled to the brim tonight. I couldn’t help but sigh. </p><p><em>        I guess I’m working tonight, </em> I thought. Quickly tying my hair into a messy bun before walking inside. </p><p>       It was so full that some people had taken to standing because they couldn’t find seats. Tifa was running around getting orders, and mixing drinks trying to do her best while by herself.</p><p>       “Need help?”I chimed as I leaned on the bar where Tifa worked vigilantly.</p><p>       She swirled around to look at me, “Please!”</p><p>       “I’ll get and take orders to tables sound good!”</p><p>       “Yes, thank you! Here are some orders I just finished, they go over to that table.” She pointed before sending me off with food and drinks.</p><p>       It started out rough taking orders and trying to pick up where Tifa had left off, but eventually, I got the hang of it. Then slowly the bar began to slowly empty as the night aged, customers leaving happy. Only occasionally one would get kicked out for being too rowdy. </p><p>       Ultimately though, the gradual decline of people lead to Tifa telling me to sit down. Every now and then she would have me go grab an order but that was about it. There was still a decent amount of people that the sound of chattering made the jukebox hard to hear. Until the music from the jukebox suddenly became more prevalent, people in the bar suddenly became more hushed. </p><p>     I turned around, to see if there was any commotion or if everyone just got tired all at once. What I was met with was two Turks walking over to a tablet in the corner. Quickly I identified the two of them, Rude and he was with Turk I had only met hours ago. Silently I cursed out Tifa under my breath as she seemed to be the only not surprised by the duo. </p><p>     She wore a small smile as if she had just prepared a new slum lesson to teach.</p><p>    “A warning would have been nice,” I grumbled quietly looking at Tifa.</p><p>    “Well, typically you don’t show up while they're here, too busy with jobs. Thought you said might turn out to be true.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but let out a dry laugh, “I swear if this is another one of your slums lessons,” </p><p>     “No this is just a lesson for you,” She smiled quickly as she prepared drinks. Her long black hair swaying.</p><p>     I had no retort for her comment because honestly, I deserved it, only a question came to mind,“Why do you even serve them?”</p><p>     “I have to make money somehow, and it’s easier to keep an eye on them this way.” She told me with a shrug. Grabbing out a large glass, and long with 2 shot glasses.</p><p>     “And easier for them to keep an I on you as well. I’m sure Barret doesn’t like it.”</p><p>    “Yes, but he has to admit it’s at the very least nice to know if they're here they aren’t wreaking havoc elsewhere.”</p><p>    “Okay point made, I just don’t like the fact that I know both of them.”</p><p>     “Both?”</p><p>     “Yea… I know Rude from back when I was a SOLDIER, it’s… a mess really. He’s probably the only person topside that knows I’m alive. Which I’m grateful he’s kept my secret but now..”</p><p>     “You’re worried that other one won’t”</p><p>      I hummed a response. </p><p>     “Well how about you take their drinks over to them, and make sure he keeps his mouth shut, and who knows maybe you’ll get us some intel.” She leaned over the bar, and looked at me hopefully. I groaned and looked at the drinks she had set before me. Only something seemed a little off.</p><p>     “Why are there two shot glasses?” </p><p>      “I don’t know you tell me, now hurry and get them those drinks” Her face strained trying to hold back a sly smile. </p><p>       Hadn’t she just been the one to disapprove of my flirting, or was she just trying to add insult to injury at this point?</p><p>       Rolled my eyes as I picked up the beer in one hand and in my other grabbed tequila bottle, holding onto the glasses with my fingers. Swirled on my seat to face them, and then stood up to walk over.</p><p>       It took them a minute to realize I was heading their way. Reno was the first to notice me, his eyes going a little wide as he looked at me in disbelief, muttering something to himself. His body language quickly went from relaxed to attentive as I got closer. Rude seemed to realize his partner's attention was somewhere else. He quickly followed his line of sight to me. A small smile sketched its way onto his face, as I placed his beer in front of him, and a shot glass before Reno.</p><p>       “Hi Rude,” I said while putting down the bottle of tequila and the other glass. </p><p>       Swiftly pulling a chair, and quickly got comfy.</p><p>       “Why hello Siren, it’s been a while.”</p><p>       “No kidding, and so weird I haven’t been called that in years and now I’ve heard that nickname twice now today.”</p><p>       “Hold on a second, <em> partner </em>, you know her?” Reno interjected through the conversation.</p><p>        Rude nodded, before taking a sip from his beer. Reno then gave me a side glance, as if I would give him more light on the situation, but I think he realized he wouldn’t get anything from me. I was too busy preparing and taking my first shot. As always the first one burned more than what I thought it would.</p><p>       “Well?” his voice grumbled with annoyance, eyeing us down for answers.</p><p>        Rude looked at me for approval, which I shrugged to. Something told me if he didn’t find out now it was only a matter of time.</p><p>         “Reno, this is Wren Naylor, Ex First-Class SOLDIER, and formerly unknown as Siren.”</p><p>       The redhead huffed out a laugh of disbelief, “There is no way you were first class.”</p><p>       “Why is that?” I couldn’t help but wonder what made him think that.</p><p>       “You’re not weird enough, especially for a first class.” He shot back. </p><p>       I breathed out a laugh in surprise, he wasn’t wrong, but most people didn’t put it so bluntly. SOLDIER’s were weird, all seeming to have some sort of weird kink in their personality, and most definitely First-Class was the worst. Though I wouldn’t say I had escaped the pattern though I had just been better at hiding it.</p><p>       Rude coughed holding back his laughter. As I poured myself a shot.</p><p>       “That’s a quick judgment for someone you barely know,” I asked before taking a shot.</p><p>       “Wren you’ll have to let him slide, he hasn’t heard the stories.”</p><p>       “Stories what stories?<br/>       “There is not a lot of time to go telling them, but let me put it this way. How do you think someone gets the nickname siren?”</p><p>       He looked at me expectantly, “Or why don’t ya just tell me?’</p><p>       “Alright well, it’s said sirens lure men to their death on a rocky shore by singing a song. When I used to fight, I would sing under my breath never really thought much about it. Not until a militant asked me about it. Apparently my voice on a battlefield carries quite a far way. Hmph, according to them it was rather unsettling.”</p><p>       “Okay you got me,  maybe you're weird enough to be first class.”</p><p>       “Awe so glad that I’ve met your standards,” I remarked, slightly nudging him with my elbow playfully. Which gave him a devilish grin before he took a shot.</p><p>       I turned to Rude, to try and see where his mind was at right now. Sure he was always quiet but this time it felt distracted. Sure enough I could see his eyes trained on Tifa, not that I can blame him, she was beautiful. However, now I had the proper information to indulge in what used to be my favorite pastime, messing with Rude.</p><p>       “Rude I hope you know those glasses aren’t doing you any good, I can still see you burning a hole into Tifa’s ass with how hard you’re staring.”</p><p>       He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Reno was quick to intercept.</p><p>       “Wow, Rude, you really are shit at being studle aren’t you?”</p><p>       “You’re one to talk,” Rude grumbled before taking another gulp from his beer.</p><p>       I couldn’t help but chuckle, even if Rude was a master at keeping on a stoic act. It was easy to tell that he was mentally squirming underneath his sunglasses. Now is eyes struggled to find any but Tifa to settle on. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were sworn enemies, I probably would have tried to help the guy out. He was sweet enough deep down were I could trust him with my friend, and Tifa was enough of a spitfire to handle him if he would ever try to hurt her. However even now, I doubted that Rude would even attack Tifa if ever facing her in a fight.</p><p>        “Awe don’t get embarrassed on us now, don’t worry about it. About every other guy that comes in here has a thing for Tifa. Not to mention a few of the girls do too.”</p><p>       “Not helping.” Rude stated.</p><p>        “Alright, alright we’ll leave ya alone,” </p><p>      “Only two shots then?”</p><p>       I shook my head, “ No, the One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor. Rule happens to be quite true for me, and as much as I thought I wanted to hit the floor earlier today. I’d rather not now.”</p><p>      “Heh, what changed your mind?”</p><p>      “I don’t know, nostalgia maybe or being too damn tired to have to deal with a hangover tomorrow.”</p><p>         “That’ll do it,” He said before going through the repetitive motion of filling and taking shots.</p><p>        But then he continued, “Or maybe, you knew I could drink you under the table.”</p><p>        He leaned in a little closer, almost as if he was challenging me. He grinned. I couldn’t help but notice how close he was, but part of me didn’t mind. I could see his clear turquoise eyes, better from here. Warmth crept up to my cheeks that I would blame on the tequila, and as much as my tispy brain was telling me to give in to impulse. I looked away.</p><p>       “Maybe we’ll find out another time,” I mumbled under my breath.</p><p>      Reno backed off, and if he was disappointed I couldn’t tell, he still wore the same grin. Out of nowhere he seemed to come up with a more serious topic.</p><p>      “So why are you playing dead?” Reno asked. I’m sure our conversation in the liquor store was still fresh in his head.</p><p>      “Crazy ex for the most part, but then add the stress of a job I morally didn’t agree with anymore, it’s enough to make you want to disappear.”</p><p>      “I didn’t take ya for the type to run away from crazed exes.”</p><p>       “I’m not but he was powerful enough that there's really only one way to escape him, and that's through dying. So I got as close to death as I cared to get.”</p><p>       “So who is this ex fiance exactly? If he’s this bad maybe I know him,” Reno joked not really taking it seriously.</p><p>       Rude confirmed,“We do,” </p><p>       “Who is he?” He questioned and a grin stretched across his face.</p><p>       I sighed,“Pour me another shot, if we are really getting into this.” the alcohol most have really been hitting me if I was willing to talk about this.</p><p>       Reno was quick to fill my glass, and I was swift to down it in return.</p><p>       The name slipped out of my mouth in a hushed tone, “Rufus Shinra,” it was hard to tell if it was his name or alcohol that burned my throat more.</p><p>       “No way,” his jaw hung in disbelief, he looked over to Rude for confirmation, who  he received a nod from.</p><p>       “And why do you think he chose you?” The question came out in a crude manner, that if I had been sober would have questioned.</p><p>       I shrugged, “Ruffy’s whole game is to control the world by fear, I guess he wanted a terrifying bride to bust that way of thinking.”</p><p>         “Hold on a sec, you call the VP of Shinra, Ruffy?” He held back his laughter in disbelief.</p><p>       “If I was going to marry a man I loathed, I was at the very least going to have fun with it.” And with that Reno began to laugh, Rude and I just exchanged a smile. </p><p>        “Ruffy, fuck, it’s bullshit that <em> I’m </em> not going to be able to call him that.” He snickered, with his head in his hands.</p><p>         “I mean you could, but you might end up <b>dead</b>” I leaned closer to him, adding emphasis on the last word. </p><p>         This time he shot me down though, not engaging in me back. <em> Well I fucked that up. </em></p><p>         It fell silent after that, Rude and Reno both now nursed their drinks. Neither of them wanted to get too comfortable while I was around. I could understand why, if I wasn’t in Shinra, it wasn’t my business. I could respect that, and decided to take my leave.</p><p>       “Guess I should leave you two be now, it was nice seeing you again Rude.”</p><p>       “I take it if things go as planned for you, it’ll be a while until I see you again.” He inquired. </p><p>       “Yea, I mean I’m going to be working here for a little while but after that, I’ll probably disappear.”</p><p>       “Be careful, Wren.”</p><p>       “You do the same, if either of you ever need help, although I doubt it. I’m sure you could find me. Rude make sure this one keeps his mouth shut.”</p><p>       “You have no idea what you are asking of me,” Rude said, which earned him a smile.</p><p>       “Have fun,” I waved then turned around.</p><p>       Carefully I walked back over to Tifa, I was buzzed at the moment, but I was waiting for the 3rd shot to hit me. I was okay with the fact that I was an overall light weight, but I was typically good at knowing my limits. Two shots and I was pleasantly buzzed, but the third one always seemed to be a gamble. Would I go crazy, would I flirt, or would I fall asleep, I would only know once it hit me.</p><p>       Tifa took one look at me, and shook her head.</p><p>      “I was going to ask if you could take care of Marlene for a bit, while I get ready for closing but maybe it’ll need to be the other way around.”</p><p>      “No it’s… it’s good, I’ll get Marlene. I’m just a little tipsy, the shots haven’t hit me… hit me quite yet.” I reassured her trying my best not to slur my words.</p><p>      “You sure?”</p><p>      “Yea.. I’m good.”</p><p>     I walked to the back to find Marlene cheerfully drawing. She looked at me with her big brown puppy eyes, and shot up from her place on the ground.</p><p>     “How are ya doing, pup?”</p><p>      “Good! Is daddy home?”</p><p>      I shook my head, crouching down to meet her eyes, “Nope... I think you’lll have to wait fo tomorrow to see him.”</p><p>      She immediately started to tear up, her lips pressed together in a pout. Trying her best hold back her sniffling. <em> Shit. I’m not sober enough for this! </em></p><p>       I gathered her gently into my arms, give her a hug.</p><p>       “No, noo, no. Don’t cryy, you’ll see ‘im soon… how bout we go… watch by the window.”</p><p>        She nodded eagerly and wrapped her small arms around my neck. I hoisted her up, trying my best not to wobble as I stood. Once I was up I grabbed a blanket from her bed, draping it over her. I found myself then walking out of the back of the bar. Tifa looked over to smile at me, as Marlene laid her head on my shoulder.</p><p>       “She’s got your number,” Tifa chuckled, as she cleaned out a glass.</p><p>        I hummed, “I’m.. I’m pretty sure it’s on speed dial.” pressing my cheek to her black hair. </p><p>        Glancing to the front of the building I found that the people who had once inhabited the area by the window had now left. I sighed, thankful, and carefully walked over to the table. Pulling out a chair and sitting down. Adjusting accordingly to make sure both me and her were comfortable. </p><p>        We watched outside, as every now and then people would pass by. I hummed the melody of a lullaby that I had since forgotten the words of, and before I knew it Marlene had fallen fast asleep. I followed shortly after, the warm buzz of alcohol handed me comfortably over to the world as dreams as everything seemed to fade away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>__________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>       Reno couldn’t help but stare at the girl who had tinted blue glass for the color of her eyes. Who now peacefully slumbered in a chair near the window with a child in her arms. Her honey-gold locks of wavy hair falling from her messy bun, stood out strikingly against the black short hair of the little girl.</p><p>       Gritting his teeth, he knew he didn’t like where this was going. </p><p>       “Don’t tell me you’ve already fallen for the siren’s song.”Rude cautioned as if he had read his mind. </p><p>       Rude was still relatively sober and had barely touched his drink. He had worried about what might slip if he allowed himself to drink around her. He knew Wren had a way of getting people to talk without them being intoxicated, and when they were she could probably get them to tell her their life story. </p><p>       This also gave him the ability to analyze his partner with a relatively clear mind. Reno was quiet, which might have been uncommon but he was known to shut up from time to time. However, him being quiet while he was drinking was an entirely different story. He was typically loud and overbearing after a few shots, and he had been when Wren had left for a little while. Once she was back however he went quietly studying her. </p><p>       Reno snickered, “Don’t shit yourself Rude, she's just hot.”</p><p>       Reno didn’t look at Rude, he didn’t feel like being called out for his bullshit. He was trying to convince himself that that lie was true. That all she was, was a pretty thing to look at. Nothing else.</p><p>       “Let’s go,” He told Rude, as he stood up. Throwing gil onto the table, and walking out the door. Reno tried his best not to glance at the SOLDIER one last time, he failed, however.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>